


變奏-丹罐

by powenya07



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powenya07/pseuds/powenya07





	變奏-丹罐

孩子在前院跑跳著,不小心驚擾了屋簷下閉眼小寐的老人,  
「爺爺,抱歉。」孩子馬上小心翼翼的過來道歉  
老人笑笑的搖手示意沒事,突然叫住孩子,  
「你有聽到鋼琴聲嗎?好像有人在彈琴?」

音樂教室裡琴聲朗朗,賴冠霖躲在教室外偷看。  
裡面有一名學長,十指像輕盈的蝴蝶飛舞,很好看,  
他偷偷跟著比畫了下,突然有人經過,他嚇了一跳撞上門板,  
裡頭琴聲也嘎然而止,賴冠霖絕望的聽見腳步聲接近,然後在門板拉開的瞬間露出一個尷尬的笑,  
姜丹尼爾也沒想到會是一名高挑精緻的小學弟,而且一見面就朝自己笑的靦腆可愛。  
「學.學長好。」賴冠霖決定豁出去,但不安分捏著制服衣角的手出賣了他的緊張,  
「學弟有事嗎?剛剛怎麼了?」姜丹尼爾放柔語氣,讓學弟不那麼緊張,  
「沒有,我就是想聽聽鋼琴...看能不能學琴......」賴冠霖越說越小聲,最後嫩白耳間都紅透了,  
「那就進來吧,難得有人欣賞我的琴聲呢。」姜丹尼爾讓出門,讓面紅耳赤的學弟進來,  
姜丹尼爾打量了下小學弟,衣服整潔卻在某些地方有些退色泛白,沒有多餘飾品,腳上的球鞋也不是知名品牌,  
他初步可以推測孩子的家庭可能沒有辦法讓他學琴。  
他對賴冠霖笑笑,然後翻過一頁樂譜,深呼吸後開始彈奏起來,  
賴冠霖看著斯文雋朗的學長,從學長身旁窗外透進的午後陽光似乎沒往常那麼暗淡,  
他想抬起手遮又怕打擾學長,只得瞇著眼看著鍍上金黃的學長,只覺得耀眼的不得了,  
最後受不了閉上眼,讓自己徜徉在琴聲與黑暗中。  
姜丹尼爾在和緩的小節裡,看了眼學弟,學弟噙著笑閉著眼,透著幾分陶醉,  
很可愛,姜丹尼爾下定論。  
他回頭,手下又一波音符來襲,直到最後姜丹尼爾有些疲憊,轉頭看小學弟,  
「我彈的你還喜歡嗎?」看賴冠霖驚慌的猛點頭,他忍不住笑出來,  
「下次直接敲門進來吧,我不會被你打擾的,很晚了,回去吧。」他起身幫小學弟拿書包,  
賴冠霖慌亂的背起,朝他鞠了個躬,然後飛也似的跑了出去,  
姜丹尼爾再也忍不住大笑出聲。

隔沒幾天,姜丹尼爾又看到賴冠霖期待又不安的在音樂教室外徘徊,  
「在找誰呢?」姜丹尼爾從後拍了拍小學弟的肩,看賴冠霖發出尖叫然後連退幾步的驚恐樣,  
不禁微笑,真的很可愛。  
「姜學長...」賴冠霖驚魂未甫,只能呆愣愣的叫著眼前人的名,  
姜丹尼爾攬過他的肩,帶他進入音樂教室,開始兩人的午後,  
就這樣,賴冠霖開始認識一首首古典,從圓舞曲到進行曲,從舞曲到夜曲,  
姜丹尼爾手下總有不同世界,伴著盛夏的夕陽,開拓他的世界。  
姜丹尼爾也想教賴冠霖彈琴,只是最近有場比賽接近,他需要大量練習,  
每天都彈同一首,他也怕賴冠霖無聊,所以會墊幾首不算太難的練手,也轉換自己心情,  
賴冠霖久而久之也學會旋律,偶爾還能聽見他哼兩聲。  
最近同學們也問他常哼的旋律是哪首歌,總覺得耳熟,賴冠霖都笑而不答,  
才不要告訴他們自己的小祕密。  
他又一次跑到音樂教室,姜丹尼爾早已彈奏起熟悉的旋律,對他的打擾倒是不在乎,  
賴冠霖找好位置坐下,照例閉著眼欣賞,嘴裡卻不自覺跟著輕哼,到中途才發現然後收聲,  
直到曲畢,姜丹尼爾好笑的看著賴冠霖,  
「怎麼不唱下去?很好聽阿,人家都說人聲才是最動聽的樂器。」  
賴冠霖搖頭,連忙說自己不會唱,  
「冠霖阿,過來這裡。」姜丹尼爾拍拍自己鋼琴椅上的空位,賴冠霖猶豫了下才過去。  
沒想到姜丹尼爾彈起了學校附近的教堂常撥放的聖歌跟著輕唱,聖歌旋律簡單而且上下學路上都聽得見,基本上學生都會,  
中途他停下歌聲示意賴冠霖接下去,賴冠霖沒接上,  
姜丹尼爾也不停自顧自的接下去,然後又一次停起歌聲,看著賴冠霖,  
賴冠霖才小聲的跟著唱下去,姜丹尼爾滿意的笑笑跟著唱起來,  
他們肩併著肩,夕陽,琴聲以及少年青澀的歌喉,交織成第一個無法忘懷的畫面。

賴冠霖回到燈光昏黃的家裡,沒有人在家,他面無表情的加熱冰箱裡唯一剩下的一盤飯菜,  
機械式的將飯菜一口口送入嘴裡,左手食指卻不自覺的敲打桌面,  
他的家人很努力也很關愛他,只是他家的一家之主是個夢想主義者,一次經商失敗後便是更多雄偉的夢,  
而家中經濟得很努力很努力才能跟上,但父母總要他不用擔心,會有辦法的,  
甚至不讓他去打工,寧願兩人忙到不見蹤影,也不願他辛苦半分,  
所以他只能逼自己直視現實面,不想叫父母多一份操心。  
只是偶爾會在寂靜的家裡想念起下午的夕陽與琴聲,還有那個學長。  
手指敲的節奏很單調,123 123 123,卻是他整個下午的歡樂濃縮,  
所以當姜丹尼爾給他這個周末比賽的門票讓他很驚訝,  
那個學長有些害羞,說自己去的話可能會讓他表現更好,  
賴冠霖用指尖抓緊小小的票生怕弄縐,保證自己一定會出席。  
等到周末,賴冠霖翻出好久以前的白襯衫,加上制服褲,看起來中規中矩還過得去,就揹起背包趕去會場,  
他的位置不算前面,從那裏只能勉強辨識出鋼琴與人的穿著,他不自在的抱緊背包,  
從開始就是驚豔,每個人都很厲害,至少賴冠霖很享受每一個音符,也不吝嗇的給予掌聲。  
直到姜丹尼爾出場,賴冠霖身子前傾,想看清楚,  
但也只能認出學長穿著黑西裝,模樣嚴謹,  
賴冠霖看姜丹尼爾坐下手指彈出第一個音符,才發現自己從姜丹尼爾出場緊張到屏息,直到現在舒口氣,  
熟悉的樂曲開始流淌,賴冠霖緊盯著台上的身影,怕錯過任何一秒,  
姜丹尼爾的演奏很流暢,好像比之前聽到的更多了些什麼?賴冠霖說不出來,但他很喜歡。  
等一曲終了,賴冠霖鼓掌到手都疼了,他想歡呼卻怕突兀忍著,  
散場後他去尋找姜丹尼爾,看著姜丹尼爾與旁人談話他停下腳步,不知道該不該過去,  
西裝筆挺的學長突然讓他很無措,彷彿來自不同世界。  
但姜丹尼爾發現了他,朝他走了過來,還友好的摟住了他的肩,  
「冠霖,我剛剛演奏得不錯吧?」  
「很棒!學長真的很厲害!」賴冠霖豎起雙手拇指,眼神閃閃發亮,另姜丹尼爾笑了出來,  
「有冠霖稱讚,我又有信心了,走吧,我請你吃東西去。」姜丹尼爾朝後面揮揮手,就搭著賴冠霖的肩步出會場。  
兩人來到一間冰店,在一眾悠閒裝扮下的兩人顯得突兀,  
但姜丹尼爾毫不在意的點了單還慢條斯理的挑了塑膠湯匙要賴冠霖選,  
「你喜歡紅的還是藍的?」姜丹尼爾伸出手讓賴冠霖挑,  
「學長喜歡哪個?」「別叫學長,我們應該算熟了吧,叫哥。」  
賴冠霖驚訝的看著姜丹尼爾,半晌反應不過來,  
姜丹尼爾好笑的將紅色湯池塞進賴冠霖手裡,然後好整以暇的單手撐在矮桌上看著臉色漸紅的小學弟。  
「丹.丹尼爾哥...」「什麼?冠霖剛剛說話了嗎?」姜丹尼爾故意捉弄羞窘的賴冠霖,  
「尼.尼爾哥!」「欸!在這!」賴冠霖鼓起勇氣叫出聲,姜丹尼爾爽快的應了還順帶往自己嘴裡塞了口冰,  
讓賴冠霖好氣又好笑,卻只能瞪著。  
直到之後,賴冠霖總是想不起那碗冰到底是什麼味道,  
只記得那時候姜丹尼爾笑到眼睛都瞇了起來,嘹亮的笑聲像是夏季最燦爛的陽光。

之後姜丹尼爾開始教賴冠霖彈琴基礎,手的姿勢,樂譜記號,無所不教,  
手把手的在音樂教室傳達彼此熱度,賴冠霖學得認真,但姜丹尼爾卻有些心不在焉,  
小學弟的手不算細嫩,有著運動過的粗糙,但也白皙,至少比他自己的白,  
真是天生麗質,明明自己最近也都泡在琴房與音樂教室,人比人真的不能比。  
也漸漸不想這麼快放賴冠霖回去,他們一起練習的時光比自己練習還愉快太多,  
而且賴冠霖是多好的學生阿,勤奮聰穎,教一遍就能記住,最多就是在複習個兩三遍就能上手,  
一個月後,小學弟自己磕磕絆絆的彈了一首小星星,然後轉頭期盼又激動的看著他,  
姜丹尼爾喉頭哽了一下,上前擁抱住不安的賴冠霖。  
「做得很好,冠霖,你做到了呢。」姜丹尼爾幾乎快哭了,他發誓自己不是這樣感性的人,  
「尼爾哥...你哭了嗎?」賴冠霖有些無措的問,  
「沒有,你聽錯了。」他不禁又笑了出來,因為小學弟"喔"了一聲手卻伸上來輕拍他的背安撫,  
姜丹尼爾感覺暖洋洋的,不同於盛夏的酷暑,反倒像是春盛的明媚,  
他彈了四季交響曲中的"春",不合時宜卻十足的他的心情,  
賴冠霖沒聽懂,也幸好不懂,不然他也不知道怎麼處理這種懵懂的心情。  
姜丹尼爾不知道的是,賴冠霖也在忐忑,  
自己不知道從什麼時候開始學琴不再只是單純想學,而是多了份期待。  
是不是學了琴自己可以就離學長近一些?不要再像演奏會那天一樣遙遠,  
他不求多,只要近一些些就可以,不要看不到學長就好,  
他連吃飯都悄悄比劃著,念書都沒這麼認真,  
就期待著每天那段短短的練琴時光。

但姜丹尼爾突然態度一變,教琴時變得暴躁不耐,談話間也多了疏離,  
賴冠霖不知道發生什麼事了?他想問清楚,可對方用更加不耐煩的態度拒絕了他。  
走廊間擦身而過,兩人都沒有回頭,彷彿不認識般的越過對方,  
賴冠霖捧著書的指節在那剎那瞬間泛白又回復,朋友問他怎麼了,他笑著搖搖頭。  
沒事,沒事,沒事的,只是被討厭罷了,沒什麼大不了。  
他安慰自己,之後也就沒再到音樂教室。  
姜丹尼爾經過幾天獨自練習,滿腦子都是煩躁,手下曲子一個比一個難聽,  
他想念賴冠霖了,這幾天學弟黯淡的眼神與欲言又止的表情讓他有些不忍,  
但他需要整理好自己的心情,從一次夜裡夢見與賴冠霖神授魂與,他就知道自己回不去了。  
那可是賴冠霖阿,那個美好單純,看見自己時眼裡都是滿滿憧憬的賴冠霖阿!  
怎麼可以拖學弟下水,還是萬劫不復的汙水。  
所以他疏離了賴冠霖,逼迫自己狠心,然後視而不見,  
當他再次見到賴冠霖,是在午後,學弟明顯剛運動完再洗手台前洗臉,  
賴冠霖明顯看見他了,姜丹尼爾轉身想跑,卻被叫住。  
「尼爾哥!...你交女朋友了?」賴冠霖中間停頓了下才問,  
姜丹尼爾側過臉看著賴冠霖的眼點點頭,他是被女生告白,不過還在考慮怎麼拒絕,  
賴冠霖的臉色隨著他點頭的弧度漸漸蒼白,然後學弟掛起一個令他窒息的哀切笑容,  
「恭喜學長,學長真厲害。」賴冠霖說完匆匆鞠躬轉身就跑,  
他很想追上去,解釋這一切,但卻邁不開步伐。  
賴冠霖也不知道自己為甚麼要跑,彷彿後頭有洪水猛獸,  
明明那裏只有姜丹尼爾,他盼了好幾天終於見到面的姜丹尼爾,  
千頭萬緒到最後竟擠出一句質問,他覺得很難堪無措。  
現在想想,從他聽到時的震驚到現在的難過,好像有點像電視上說的愛情,  
但他被疏遠討厭的理由好像也是因為愛情?想來也有些荒謬,  
賴冠霖躲進教室,幸好剛上完運動課的眾人讓自己沒有太突兀,  
緩了一緩,他重新調整好心情上課。

姜丹尼爾原以為自己會再也見不到賴冠霖,至少不是那麼快,  
但自己與朋友出來,朋友居然要他約那個看起來很可愛的學弟出來,為朋友戀情打掩護,  
他不甘不願的打了電話,賴冠霖沉默了一下也答應了,  
所以現在朋友與他女朋友坐在前面,他與賴冠霖坐在最後排,尷尬得無以復加,  
更尷尬的是兩人看的還是關於鋼琴的戀愛片。  
男女主角對彈時,賴冠霖打破沉默:  
「學長以後也會這樣彈琴嗎?」嚇的他差點打翻手中飲料,  
「應該不會,除非對方也會鋼琴阿。」姜丹尼爾回答,他好像聽見賴冠霖輕笑出聲,但聽不出情緒,  
劇情來到重點,男女主角為了戀情不停向對方奔跑,  
看著女主角臉上的淚水,突然與賴冠霖那天的表情重合,他心念一動,握住了賴冠霖的手,  
小學弟分神困惑的看他。  
「冠霖阿,我沒有女朋友...從來沒有。」姜丹尼爾解釋,看向賴冠霖,  
「嗯。」賴冠霖應了聲,表情仍充滿疑惑,  
這齣電影其實姜丹尼爾看了三次,第一次是陪家人看,他中途還睡著,  
第二次是音樂班的人提議他拒絕不了,又看了一次,還覺得隔壁女生哭得很煩人,  
這次理由也不同,但他有種真正看懂電影的感覺,還有種...可以與賴冠霖看到天荒地老的安心滿足感。  
身旁奏起浪漫的音樂,姜丹尼爾閉起眼,扣住賴冠霖手感很好的後腦杓就湊上去吻住,  
他們交換著氣息,相濡以沫,賴冠霖甚至發出小小的一聲嚶嚀,激昂了他的感官。  
賴冠霖懵懂的應和著,是氣氛導致的還是其他什麼原因他不敢多想,至少此刻姜丹尼爾是喜歡他的吧?  
他抓緊姜丹尼爾的袖口,像是祈求什麼似的不放,只求再多一秒,再讓他沉醉一秒就好。  
等二人分開時,電影已經完結,白底黑字的名單在螢幕上滾動,  
姜丹尼爾想坐回去,卻抽不出手,才看見自己右手被緊緊攥著,  
賴冠霖也才發現連忙鬆開,然後不安的看看發皺的布料再看看姜丹尼爾,  
姜丹尼爾笑了出來,揉了揉賴冠霖的髮,然後牽著他走出亮起燈的戲廳。  
姜丹尼爾沒有去找早就不知道跑到哪裡的友人,拉著賴冠霖回到學校,回到音樂教室,  
打開琴鍵上的蓋子彈奏起來。  
賴冠霖困惑著,但還是閉上眼欣賞起來,  
樂曲激昂夢幻,賴冠霖不禁微笑起來,而在賴冠霖眼前的黑暗外的姜丹尼爾也勾起笑容,  
等彈出最後一個音,姜丹尼爾微微喘息著,賴冠霖習慣性的鼓掌,  
「這是李斯特的愛之夢,聽過嗎?」姜丹尼爾問,賴冠霖搖頭,  
「也是,聽過就麻煩了...這首歌最常拿來使用的時機叫做告白。」姜丹尼爾起身一步步走近,  
賴冠霖愣了一下才反應過來,臉頰倏地染上艷紅,  
「冠霖阿,我可以嗎?」他單膝跪下,仰頭看著手足無措的賴冠霖,  
「...沒什麼可不可以的阿...只要尼爾哥想,我都願意的。」賴冠霖閃躲著姜丹尼爾太過熱切的眼神,小聲的回覆,  
「是我問錯了,賴冠霖你願意跟我交往嗎?」姜丹尼爾進一步問,  
但還沒等賴冠霖回答,一群女學生嬉笑著拉開門,然後發現有人驚慌的退出去,  
「沒事,我跟學長也要離開了。」賴冠霖起身朝女學生解釋,  
「冠霖,你的回答...」姜丹尼爾叫住準備踏入走廊的賴冠霖,  
賴冠霖轉頭看了他一眼,然後又垂下眉眼,微微點了點頭,剛退去的艷紅又在暖色的夕陽光下悄然綻放,然後快步離去。  
姜丹尼爾被狂喜衝的腦中一片空白,好幾秒才又跳又叫的追上。

兩人的戀情隱晦又甜蜜,每個在音樂教室的午後都是幸福,  
一起彈琴,偶爾交換個吻,又或者僅是談天也很開心。  
有次他們談及未來,姜丹尼爾毫不猶豫的說要繼續進修,最好是A市的藝術大學,  
賴冠霖點點頭說好,那他的目標也會是那裡,不是藝術大學也會是同市區的學校,只是要姜丹尼爾多等一年。  
姜丹尼爾忍不住親了親小學弟的額,被賴冠霖瞪了一眼,  
姜丹尼爾笑完又開始彈奏起樂曲,要上學院最好的方式是被保送,沒參加幾個比賽是不可能的,  
除了多加練習他別無選擇,但賴冠霖最近好像有點心不在焉,  
姜丹尼爾有些擔憂,問了小學弟也只是說最近家裡好像有情況,就不願多說。  
他旁敲側擊的問了賴冠霖的朋友,好像是賴冠霖家財務有些情形,向不怎麼正當的金融機構求助,  
賴冠霖也無能為力,父母總說沒問題,還是堅決不讓他打工,  
他還是只能乾著急以及多加小心,他不只一次看見不明人士徘徊在家門外,  
他又不敢跟姜丹尼爾說,學長也是重要關頭,怎麼可以讓他分心。  
所以賴冠霖仍然出席了姜丹尼爾的每場比賽,看著他的學長一步步發光,  
然後離自己越來越遠,到了好像遙不可及的地步,讓他追也追不上,  
種種擔憂反映在了成績上,一向名列前茅的賴冠霖首度考出了不及格,  
儘管只是隨堂考,但還是讓大家吃驚,老師也急急找他去談話。  
等姜丹尼爾知道,小孩已經縮在音樂教室角落,眼角紅紅的,讓人心疼不已,  
姜丹尼爾沒有多問,只是坐在旁邊,摟過賴冠霖,然後哼起第一次一起唱的聖歌,一次又一次,  
直到賴冠霖帶著鼻音的跟著哼著,姜丹尼爾才放心,然後用力抱緊懷中少年。  
「我在這,冠霖,我在這。」姜丹尼爾說完,就感覺學弟回抱的力氣變大,然後胸口就有了溫熱的濕意,  
他拍著賴冠霖的背,沒有做聲,他都知道賴冠霖的想法與害怕,所以他也努力讓學弟知道他會在。

姜丹尼爾沒多久收到一場含金量挺高的比賽邀請,他興高采烈的抱著賴冠霖又跳又叫,  
賴冠霖也興奮得要他好好準備,每天時間一到就催他練習,比他父母老師都要嚴格,  
他彈琴,賴冠霖在一旁念書,這種畫面寧靜的讓他覺得好像可以一直下去。  
姜丹尼爾特別要了前排位子給賴冠霖,他想要第一時間接受到賴冠霖的加油,  
賴冠霖穿了身白襯衫與黑西褲,沒有人知道他與賴冠霖合買了一套西裝然後一人一半,  
他肩寬拿了上半身,賴冠霖腿長拿了下半身,這小祕密讓兩人竊喜好久。  
開始前他看了一眼賴冠霖,深呼吸一口後,十指飛揚,  
他的澎湃,他的寧靜,他所有的情緒與經歷都在這一曲,他想在賴冠霖面前認真展現自己,  
這才是你的姜丹尼爾,仔細聽,你會喜歡的吧?冠霖?  
當指尖彈下最後一個音,他大口喘息,任由汗水滴落在手背及琴鍵上,  
他愣了一下,才想起要起身致意,全場歡聲雷動時,他緊緊望向一個方向,  
他的冠霖站起來,含笑的眼角似乎有著淚光,在燈光照耀下閃閃發亮,他看明白了表情,  
是驕傲是感動也是接受,種種情緒總結起來變成了一個詞彙,叫做愛情。

下場後,賴冠霖在會場外等,他擁抱了父母及老師後跑向賴冠霖,  
賴冠霖看著逆著光跑來的姜丹尼爾,忽然有種不真切的感覺,  
這麼好的人是他的,他何德何能?除了讓自己更好,他不知道如何擁有姜丹尼爾。  
他們之後漫步在市區,說著比賽時候的心情,  
在經過一家旅館時,賴冠霖停下腳步,姜丹尼爾疑惑的看著他,  
然後賴冠霖鼓起畢生的勇氣,拉著姜丹尼爾進去。  
之後的事除了害羞更多是水到渠成的自然感,那種充實感與幸福感賴冠霖不會形容,  
讓他除了身上人的名字什麼也說不出。  
姜丹尼爾也是意外的,他沒想到賴冠霖的大膽,  
但少年纖細去充滿力量的身體曲線,以及白皙無瑕的肌膚,他的理智一次次被擊退,  
第一次他覺得小學弟艷麗的驚心動魄,奪去了他的感官,除了賴冠霖他再也無法感受其他。  
但或許賴冠霖自己也不知道,在最意亂情迷時刻過後,  
小學弟淚眼矇矓意識不算清醒的抱著汗濕的他,不停的要他留下別走,  
他心疼的吻去鹹苦的眼淚,用更緊的擁抱去提醒賴冠霖,他會一直在。

時光飛逝,轉眼又一個夏天要過去了,姜丹尼爾卻迎來人生重大抉擇,  
一天放學父母要他立刻回家,他不明所以的回去,卻看見臉色鐵青的家人,  
斥責他不學好早戀,而且還是同性,甚至動手打了他,  
姜丹尼爾茫然的挨打,看見哀傷的父母,卻不知道該說什麼,  
認錯?可是他何錯之有?抗議?但身體虛弱的母親開始呼吸不穩。  
母親哭著扔給他一封入學通知,是國外享譽盛名的音樂學院,  
一瞬間他腦子一片空白,不知道該開心還是生氣,  
這一遲疑他就被關進房間,大人鐵了心不讓他出去,  
本就屬於畢業生不用每天去學校的姜丹尼爾就這樣被軟禁起來。  
賴冠霖倒是無暇顧及,姜丹尼爾的情況雖然讓他擔心,  
但他相信畢竟是家人,總不可能傷害到姜丹尼爾,  
他能做的就是去解決事情而已。  
姜家的人怎麼會知道這件事?他覺得他們已經足夠小心,  
等問了一通下來,他找到當初闖入音樂教室的女學生之一,  
「為甚麼?」賴冠霖不懂,說起來他們沒有傷害到任何人,這個看起來單純無辜的女孩子為甚麼要去告狀?  
「你不知道因為姜丹尼爾把我哥哥的名額擠掉,A市藝術大學的名額本來就是我哥哥的,他明明可以上更好的學校為甚麼要跟我哥哥搶...」  
女學生泫然欲泣。  
賴冠霖默不作聲,道理他明白,但總覺得很無力,  
是阿,姜丹尼爾可以更好,是為了約定才留在這,可他不覺得自己自私,  
他只是想抓住一點微光,他明明抓住了,卻留不住。  
回到家,賴冠霖看著電話,他應該去撥那個早就記在心中的號碼,卻無法動作,  
要是不是姜丹尼爾接的,是其他人接的他該說什麼?  
突然家裡客廳傳來聲響嚇了他一跳,接著是爭吵聲,  
又來了,以往溫馨和諧的父母終於面臨到現實,開始有了爭執,互相指責對方不切實際,  
然後是無止境的朝他哭訴抱怨,讓他覺得疲憊。  
翻開課本打算念書,戴著耳機隔絕聲音,手指又不自覺得點著桌面,  
這次卻想不起任何一首子,連不起節奏,讓他很慌張,壓根看不進半個字,  
他可以的,撐過去,說過要讓自己更好的,不可以放棄,他告誡自己,  
微光還沒完全溜走,他還能感受到餘溫,還不能放棄。

期末考完的那個傍晚,賴冠霖收好書包踏出校園,卻被抓住手臂,  
驚訝想掙脫,回頭才看到是狼狽氣喘吁吁的姜丹尼爾,他才放棄掙扎,  
跟著學長急促的腳步來到校園裡無人角落,賴冠霖剛停下腳步就被抱個滿懷。  
「霖霖,我想你了。」一句話讓賴冠霖鼻酸起來,  
「我也是。」他靜靜的倚在姜丹尼爾肩上。  
「冠霖,我下個月就要出國,我爸媽硬要我去,我們一起走吧,好不好?」姜丹尼爾突然遞上一張入學通知書及機票,  
賴冠霖看著機票地點,是他聽過卻從未想過前往的遙遠地方。  
「冠霖跟我走吧?」姜丹尼爾著急的問,他費盡力氣才逃脫這一次,不知道下一次又會是什麼時候,  
他想了很多,最差就是兩人在國外漂泊,但有賴冠霖,應該日子也不會難受到哪裡去。  
「可以...給我一點時間考慮嗎?」賴冠霖說,姜丹尼爾也知道這事情重大,  
於是給了賴冠霖另一支手機號碼,是他請朋友偷偷申請的,連父母都不知道,  
賴冠霖有些好笑,又不是在演間諜片,何苦做到這樣?但也感動將丹尼爾為他做到這種程度。  
但賴冠霖接到一通電話,姜丹尼爾看見血色一點點從少年臉上退下,  
最後掛上電話,賴冠霖只能匆匆告別,就趕往他不知道的地方,而他也只能乖乖回去,  
後來他打聽到,那天賴冠霖父母打架,雙雙送醫,賴冠霖不知道該有多難過?

賴冠霖在病房外,聽著隔著病床的父母爭吵著要離婚,  
他漠然的聽著所有對話,裡頭沒有半句提到他,究竟是他不需要人操心還是他早已被遺忘?  
他提著從超商買來的食物走進去,父母瞬間啞口,不安的看著這本該屬於一份子的兒子,  
「你們不用擔心我,想分開就分開吧,我跟誰都可以,不跟著也無所謂。」在床頭櫃放下食物,他留下最後一句話,  
返家的路上他握著書包,沒事,他還有姜丹尼爾,他們這樣算是擺脫所有,真正迎向新生活吧。  
回到家賴冠霖撥通姜丹尼爾的手機,等了一天的姜丹尼爾馬上接通,  
「霖霖,你決定了?」姜丹尼爾馬上惴惴的問,  
"嗯...以後請多多指教啦,尼爾哥。"電話那頭的賴冠霖語氣帶著笑意,姜丹尼爾可以想像賴冠霖此刻笑容,  
姜丹尼爾驚喜的在床上翻了幾圈,才想起要回話,  
「霖霖,那我們到時候機場見,記得喬裝的好一點,我們不見不散。」  
"好,不見不散。"賴冠霖又聊了幾句才結束通話。  
姜丹尼爾一掃陰霾,練琴都有了動力,但他還是裝作鬱鬱寡歡,  
他與賴冠霖禁不起任何一點波折了,這可是最後一次機會,  
到了當天,一進機場他便發現戴著口罩眼鏡與鴨舌帽的賴冠霖,兩人對上眼,賴冠霖笑了彎眼角。  
他去了廁所,賴冠霖會意的跟了進去,兩人閃進同一間隔間,  
用一個吻訴說想念與激動,就像那時候用樂曲說明愛意一樣,  
結束一吻後,賴冠霖抱著姜丹尼爾,享受溫存,電話鈴聲響起。  
賴冠霖不願意接,姜丹尼爾卻替他拿出口袋裡的手機,遞到他頰邊,  
賴冠霖只好接起電話,姜丹尼爾看見賴冠霖肩膀線條一寸寸緊繃起來,  
他走出隔間,給了賴冠霖隱私,沒多久賴冠霖走了出來。  
「尼爾哥,我先趕回家一趟,可以嗎?」賴冠霖問,  
「還有兩三個小時,應該來得及,還好嗎?」姜丹尼爾思考了下回答,然後擔憂的問,  
「沒事,爸媽要我去開個門,等我,我馬上回來。」賴冠霖朝他笑了笑,  
配上從窗外灑落的陽光,美好的不可思議,讓姜丹尼爾突然想留住賴冠霖,卻還是讓他去了。

賴冠霖趕回家,沒見到父母,連開門進去喊了幾聲沒人回答,  
他覺得疑惑,眼角瞥見姜丹尼爾之前給他的樂譜書,之前忘了帶上剛好拿走,  
在漆黑的家中轉了一圈沒人,覺得奇怪想返回機場時,在家門口突然後腦杓挨了記球棒,  
他軟倒在地,暴徒似乎不罷休又是一陣亂打,賴冠霖掙扎著要逃卻毫無力氣,  
暴徒看他毫無反擊能力後轉頭搜刮起財物,他才想起是那些之前徘徊在家門附近的人。  
不行,他還得回去,姜丹尼爾在等他,他才要開始嶄新生活,他才剛剛抓住那點微光,  
看哪,他留住了微光,就在這麼點距離而已,他回得去的。  
姜丹尼爾還在等他。  
等我,我馬上回來。

姜丹尼爾最後還是沒等到賴冠霖,獨自上了飛機去了遙遠陌生國度。  
他尋找著賴冠霖,邊在學院上課邊等待著,  
一年兩年過去了,他也就死心了,只是越來越多場的演奏會總會留個最中間的位置給小學弟,  
走過世界,看遍全球,也沒找到一個賴冠霖。  
很多年了,他想過當初是不是不該讓賴冠霖走?  
直到偶然遇見當年通風報信的女生,聽到所有一切,  
他才明白,不是他們誰放棄了誰,是時光與命運辜負了他們所有。  
姜丹尼爾不再尋找,只是彈奏的曲子越來越多變,位置也一直留著,  
他仍記得小學弟喜歡多變的曲風,說過喜歡尼爾哥帶給他新世界及感動,  
他彈,少年就會聽見,他唱,小學弟會跟著輕哼。  
從舊友那拿到沾著血跡的樂譜集與賴冠霖的日記,成了他閒暇最常翻閱的東西,  
時光荏苒,他也垂垂老矣,精神什麼也不復當年,他甚至彈不完一首鋼琴曲。  
姜丹尼爾叫住嬉戲的孩子問:  
「你有聽到鋼琴聲嗎?好像有人在彈琴?」  
「老爺爺,這附近沒人有鋼琴阿。」

姜丹尼爾聽到回答"阿"了一聲,擺擺手讓孩子去玩。  
閉上眼,  
嗑嗑絆絆的琴聲又響起,彈得好像是李斯特的愛之夢?  
他想起那首廣為人知的詞:

哦 愛吧，能愛多久就多久！  
哦 愛吧，想愛多久就多久！

耳邊傳來少年輕笑,他彷彿看見賴冠霖對他笑得一如分別那天一樣燦爛,  
「尼爾哥是不是又在嫌棄我彈得不好啊?來教教我阿。」  
「怎麼可能嫌棄我們霖霖?等我,我馬上過去。」姜丹尼爾聽見自己這樣回答。


End file.
